Silence Will Fall
by breakingdowndoors
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester get pulled into the TARDIS after a hunt. Dean remembers the Silence, Rory is missing, and the Doctor couldn't be more confused.


**I hope you enjoy it! …. Please. It takes place around the beginning of season 2 of Supernatural (because that's how far I am), and before the Ponds leave on Doctor Who (because I really like Amy and Rory.)**

***I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM DOCTOR WHO OR SUPERNATURAL, le sigh.***

**Chapter One**

Sam leaned against the wall, or what was left of it. Clutched in his hand was the blade he had slashed the beast at his feet with only moments before. His hair clung to his forehead, which was sticky with sweat. Dirt smudged his cheeks and he absently wiped at it with the back of his hand.

He swung his gaze around the living room. The place was wrecked. The lamp was in so many pieces it looked like dust, and the end table it had occupied was splintered on the floor. The couch was knocked back and ripped open. The stuffing hung out in knots.

Only one thing was missing from the destruction in front of him. It was possibly to most crucial part of the scene: his brother, Dean. Sam was certain that Dean had been right behind him when they entered the house through the kitchen door.

"Dean?" Sam moved cautiously toward the door across the room. He pulled a pistol from his jeans and peered into the kitchen.

"Dean?" He whispered again. The room looked pristine. The white marble countertops gleamed softly in the moonlight from the window. Sam moved carefully toward the door they had come through. Something misshapen cast a shadow a few feet from the door, which was swinging softly in the breeze, attached to the frame only by the bottom hinge.

Sam could see the outline clearly now, and there was no doubt as to what, or rather who, the lump was. "Dean!" Sam shouted. He dropped to his knees and flipped Dean to his back. He leaned an ear to Dean's chest and listened for any trace of a heartbeat. He drew back as soon as he heard the thumping and sucked in a breath of air. So he was breathing, great. But why was he on the ground in the first place? Why hadn't he been right behind Sam? This shouldn't have been happening. They should be at the local bar by now, talking about anything but what they had just done.

Dean's body began glowing with an eerie gold that made Sam squint. It looked like little particles of light were gathering all around him, and he began to fade away. Sam looked on in horror, and pulled Dean toward himself.

Sam squeezed his eyes closed and felt an odd warmth envelop him. The room grew brighter and he just knew the gold was covering him as well, taking both of the Winchester's with it.

When he dared to chance it, he slowly opened one eye, then the other. He was safe. Dean was safe. Well, as safe as one can be in a strange room. He snapped his head toward a tapping noise, footsteps.

A woman came in through the doorway, and Sam couldn't help but notice that she was beautiful. She had a shock of red hair, pale skin, and a tall, thin frame. He shoved the thought aside as she skipped down the stairs and walked by him. She stopped in midstep and whipped her head around to gaze keenly at Sam.

Sam pushed Dean lightly to the floor and jumped to his feet, pulling the gun out and pointing it toward the girl's chest.

"Who, slow down there, cowboy. What do you think you're doing?" Sam nodded harshly toward Dean, lying lifelessly on the floor.

"You. Who are you?" The girl didn't say anything, just raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "Did you do this to Dean? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sam screamed.

"How'd you get in here?" the girl asked curiously. Before Sam could answer, a man walked in behind them.

"Amy, are you alright? I heard yelling and thought maybe you activated a scream alarm. You know I quite like those." Sam swung his weapon around and aimed it at the man.

"Was it you?" He jerked the gun toward Dean. "Did you do this to him?" The man reacted like the girl had.

"What do you really think you can accomplish with that, eh?" The man smirked and tilted his head slightly. Sam stared with amazement.

"Well, for starters, I could kill you." He stressed each word, trying to make an obvious point even more obvious.

"Well," the man said with a shrug, "you could, yeah, course you could. But," he pointed a finger in Sam's face, "the moral high ground would be mine." The man skipped down and danced around a center console, pulling a lever here, pushing a button there. "Amy, I take it you didn't activate a scream alarm?" Sam lowered his weapon and looked at the pair. Could they really be dangerous? The girl shook her head. "I didn't think so," the man stated with depression. "Now, you there." Sam was speechless. He had pointed a gun in this man's face, and he hadn't even flinched! Who was this guy? "What's your name?"

Sam felt the words gathering: 'my name is Sam,' but he couldn't say them. His mouth moved silently and the man and the girl, Amy, stared at his blankly. "Sam," he choked. He wasn't sure if he could trust the two, but some part of him urged him to. "My name is Sam." The man clapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, Sam, I'm the Doctor. This is Amy." The man grinned good-naturedly.

"No offense, man, but I really don't care. Just tell me what you did to Dean." Neither answered, but the Doctor knelt down next to Dean. Sam tensed, ready to pounce if the man made a wrong move.

"It would seem," the man started smartly, "that the Silence have been here." The Doctor gave Amy a knowing look and placed one hand on either side of Dean's head. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Sam moved toward him, but Amy shot an arm out and held him back.

"I don't know what he's doing," she whispered tensely, "but you have to trust him. If there is anyone you can trust, I swear it's him." Something in her voice coaxed him back, but all he could think was, 'No, the only person I can trust is on the ground right now.'

The Doctor grunted and pulled back sharply. "Amy, we need to get him to a room; the infirmary will do. Help me out here." Amy hastened forward and grabbed Dean's legs. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Dean's torso and backed toward the stairs.

"Wait, Doctor! What's wrong with him? _What did you do? Doctor!" _Sam chased after them. Considering how slowly the two were going, it wasn't much of an accomplishment to find them. He stumbled into the room and took in the scene.

The room wasn't large, but it had the same pillars, designs and glass floors. Sam couldn't help but notice how, for an infirmary, it was empty of patients or nurses. The odd pair heaved Dean onto a long table and Amy grabbed a pillow, placing it gently under his head.

The Doctor moved toward Sam with quick steps, and Sam had to fight the urge to step back. The Doctor threw an arm around Sam, as if they had known each other for years. "Sam! SamSamSammySamuel Sam! Your brother will be fine! He'll wake up soon. Might be a little… ooooh, disconcerted... but fine." Sam let out a huff of relief.

"You're a doctor." He stated flatly. "Which kind?"

"Oh, no kind, every kind. Take your pick. It's my name, of course. Well, my title, same thing. Though I do have various degrees. Cheese making, cow whispering. I studied with Freud once. That was a day! Ol' Siggy threw quite the party, eh?" Sam was blown away. He had seen tons of things, but this man topped the list. All that confidence had to have come from somewhere. He couldn't be more than 28 or so, 30 at most. Yet he dressed like an old man, with a tweed jacket and suspenders. Not to mention the red bow tie fastened at his throat.

Amy was a different story all together. Everything about the woman screamed modern, from her clothes to her speech patterns. The combination the two made… wasn't right.

It was then that he realized he was staring at her. She didn't seem to notice, though. She was too busy staring at a table situated down the room. Sam hadn't even noticed it, but it seemed to be the only thing present in Amy's world.

Sam looked down at Dean. He looked so peaceful, as if he were sleeping, not in some sort of coma. Something inside Sam just quit. He was done. Dean was fine. He was fine. The guard didn't need to be up. Whoever this doctor was, he saved his brother, and that was enough to earn him good standing with Sam. The Doctor, Sam decided, was someone who could be trusted.

With a last look at Dean, Sam stepped out of the room and started back the way he had come.

He found the Doctor casually walking round the giant console, every now and then flipping a switch. He periodically glared up at a screen.

"Rory is gone, you know," The Doctor said softly, not looking up. He stepped away from the screen and looked back at Sam. "Amy's husband. I noticed you staring." He inclined his head toward the hall. 'Does this man miss anything?' Sam wondered.

Aloud he said, "What happened to him?"

"He was injured, I don't know how. Something with the Silence, but, of course, I can't remember them. We brought him to the infirmary, but… well, he just vanished. No warning, no signal to track. He was just gone." The guilt leaked out with each word.

"You don't... you don't seriously blame yourself," Sam said, dumbfounded.

"Oh, no, of course not. Well, a little. Not too much. I have to find him. I promised. No matter how long it takes me, I will find him." The Doctor's voice was hardened with resolve. He smiled humorlessly and a chill went down Sam's spine. The Doctor's face seemed aged, and his eyes looked as if there was nothing left in the world to surprise him.

"Why is it up to you? Why not someone else? Someone with more authority or something." Sam's voice betrayed a bit of bitterness.

"There is no higher authority. Just me. I promised. What, if I cannot save someone, is the point of me? I've…" He didn't finish his sentence, but looked back up at Sam curiously. His façade had been put up, the guilt and vulnerability put away. "I've seen what you do, you and your brother. In his head."

Sam didn't know if he should have been relieved that there were no more secrets or pissed that this man had been rooting around in Dean's head. So he avoided it. "What is the Silence?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by "Where the hell am I?" The deep voice boomed and resonated. Sam could hear the footfalls as his brother thundered toward him, and Amy followed.

"Sammy!" Dean called. He emerged from the hall and sauntered down the steps toward Sam.

"Dean," Sam yelled. He could hear the relief dripping in his own voice and he tried to hug Dean. "You're all right." Dean threw his hands up.

"How many times do I have to tell you, man? No chick flick moments." He paused and looked around to take in the scene. "Where are we, Sammy? Who are they?" He pointed over to the Doctor, who was fiddling with his bow tie.

"Oh, yes, hello! I'm the Doctor!" He gave a little wave and offered a wide grin.

"Doctor who?" The Doctor gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Just the Doctor." Amy stepped forward.

"Amy," she said with a wave of her hand. Dean stopped to look at her, scanning her head to toe. He cracked a classic smile and took her hand.

"Dean," he said charmingly, "and I'm sorry you were left with Sammy. You must have been bored out of your skull. But I'm here now." Sam glared at him and huffed. Dean hadn't changed at all from whatever experience he had just had.

Amy stuck her hand in Dean's face and smiled. "I'm married," she said cheekily. Dean shrugged as if he wasn't bothered by the slight hindrance the ring presented.

"You mean you two-" Amy's eyes lit up in embarrassment.

"NO!" she yelled as the Doctor shook his head vigorously. "He's not… my husband isn't here." Dean shrugged again.

"So, Doc, -"The Doctor waved his hands.

"No, no, no. Doctor. Not… _Doc._" He said with contempt.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Where are we?" The Doctor's eyes lit up.

"Oh, yes, that's quite the question. I like that question. This," he gestured around himself and twirled in a circle, "is the TARDIS. It's my time machine!" Dean looked at Sam and they both laughed.

"Right, of course. Are those the doors?" He nodded to Sam and Sam walked over and threw the doors open.

"Dean… I think you'll want to see this." Dean marched over, and Sam saw his mouth drop open. Outside those doors was something incredible. Stars, swirling nebulas, planets.

"What the hell?" Dean stammered softly. The Doctor came up behind them and clapped his hands.

"It's great, yeah? This is my favorite bit, observing the universe." Dean clutched his head and stumbled back. Sam jumped to his side and caught him. "The Silence," the Doctor breathed, "Dean needs more rest." Dean waved Sam off and leaned on the railing.

"I'm fine, fine. Tell me what happened."

The story didn't take too long to relate. The last hour and a half crammed into fifteen minutes, though Sam left out his conversation with the Doctor. Amy didn't need to hear it, to be reminded of it.

"So what are they, Doctor? Sure is a hell of a scary name, but what do they want?" Dean asked. The Doctor turned his piercing gaze on him and Dean leaned back from his seat on the steps.

"I don't really know," The Doctor confessed finally. "They've been around as long as the Weeping Angels, maybe longer. Possibly as old as the universe! They've been guiding humanity for thousands of years. But they have one of the best defense systems ever created. Once you look away, once you even blink, you forget they were even there. You forget what happened. No one knows what they look like, so they don't know what to fight. It really is ingenious."

"I remember them," Dean said softly. The Doctor snapped his head up.

"What did you say?" He tried to hide the urgency in his tone, tried to be lighthearted, but failed.

"I said," Dean repeated loudly, "I remember them." The Doctor laughed and hugged Dean, who was taken back and didn't bother returning the hug.

"You humans! So full of surprises." He paused, then spoke slowly, as if piecing his thoughts together. "When did you remember them? Did you remember the monster as soon as you woke? Did you dream of it?" He waited for an answer, and Sam saw Amy lean forward in anticipation.

"Sorry," he interrupted, "but does it really matter? I mean, he remembers them, isn't that all we need?" Sam wondered why he said "we." When did they become a team?

"Of course it matters!" The Doctor wagged a finger at Sam. "If he's remembered them all along, then they _let _him remember. But, if I'm right, and I usually am, then Dean has a very special gift. A weapon, even." All eyes went to Dean.

"Well, I guess it was just then. Back when I was at the doors. Something was," Dean searched for the right word, "_triggered, _and I just felt something break, and I saw them. Scary sons of bitches, too. Creepy looking. No real mouth, long fingers… and their skin looks… grey and wet." He shuddered at the memory.

"Ha!" The Doctor yelled triumphantly. "Dean Winchester, you are a gift! The Silence obviously weren't expecting you to break their memory block." Dean held up a hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. That makes no sense, Doc," he ignored the Doctor's protests, "Sammy's the psychic boy, not me. Why would they choose me?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? They thought you stood less of a chance to destroy their work in your mind," he poked Dean in the forehead. "In fact, I doubt they had thought you were capable of it at all!" Dean grumbled a sarcastic "thanks."

"But how," the Doctor wondered aloud, "did you end up on the TARDIS?"

Sam spoke up. "Gold light." They all looked at him curiously. "When I found him, he was… he was glowing, and fading, so I grabbed him. We don't leave each other like that."

"I didn't know you cared so much, Sammy. I'm touched." Dean teased. Sam shoved him on the shoulder. The Doctor didn't say anything, he was too busy mulling over the information he had been given.

"Doctor," Sam said, "you said 'you humans,' as if you aren't one." The Doctor shrugged.

"I'm not. Obviously." He sounded both resentful and excited to have finally been asked.

"Then what are you? You look human." Dean said bluntly.

"Oi, no! You look Time Lord. We were here first."

"What's a Time Lord?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Me! But that's not important. What's important right now is _you._" He pointed to the brothers and lifted an eyebrow. "What's important about you, eh?" He talked as if no one else could hear him, and he peered at them curiously, getting closer than any normal person would. He didn't say anything else, just stared intently at the brothers, who were now shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Uh, sorry," Amy laughed, "what don't I know? Doctor?" She turned to the man, "Who are they?" He nodded to Sam and Dean, giving them the stage.

"We, uh," Dean coughed, "we're hunters." He was certain she wouldn't believe him.

"Hunters of what?"

"Hunters of the supernatural."

"Oh, you mean, like, ghosts," Amy wiggled her fingers.

"Yeah, and you know, other stuff." Amy raised her eyebrow questioningly, but didn't ask anything else.

"Well!" The Doctor sprang to his feet and clapped his hands together before leaning lightly on the console. "Until we get things sorted out…" he paused dramatically, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Where do you want to start?"

"What?" Dean deadpanned. He was completely caught off guard.

"It's a simple question, Dean, really. All of time and space; everything that has happened, or could happen, or shouldn't ever, ever happen – where first?" The possibilities swirled through Dean's mind.

"Are there rules?" Sam asked. Dean cursed mentally. Leave it to Sam to ask about _rules._

"Rules? Of course there are rules! Well, one rule, really. One major, major rule that mustn't ever be broken." The Doctor spoke gravely, and humor drained from his face.

"And that is?" Sam asked nervously.

The man grinned wildly. "Oh, it's obvious, isn't it? It has to be extraordinary."

**Alrightyroo. Review please! I want to know your every thought!**


End file.
